Do i lovehate you?
by eikuyr
Summary: Diana and Java are on vacation so Martin is forced to go on a mission with Marvin and another agent to Ireland, there some fairies notice Martin and Marvin bickering so they bind them to each other. Over uesed plot bunny, i know. YAOI MartinMarvin
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own Martin Mystery or any other characters other than Ath, she is mine.**

**Flames are ignored, Reviews are cherished.**

"Martin Mystery: Cleared." The scanner approved him as the platform started to move its usual direction twords M.O.M.'s office.

"Hi ya, Martin!" Billy greeted as he floated in Martin's direction.

"Hi Billy!, Wow it kinda feels off to go on a mission alone, you know, without Java or Diana." Martin greeted.

"Don't worry about it , Marty, They'll be back from their vacations in another day or two, and besides, your not going on this mission alone." Billy stated in his normal cheerful way.

Martin was going to as what Billy had meant, but when he saw who happened to be getting into the same elevator he was going to take to M.O.M.'s office he forgot to ask when he felt that familiar green eyed monster known as jealousy rear its ugly head.

Their waiting in the elevator was none other than Marvin, the one person Martin couldn't stand, though he did kinda look mopey. Martin calmly walked into the elevator and stood as far away from Marvin as possible and didn't speak a single word to him the entire trip up to M.O.M 's office.

They entered the office and noticed a pair of long slender legs bent over the arm of one of the arms in front of M.O.M 's desk. Brown hair dangled over the other arm of the chair.

Mom looked up from what appeared to be yet another diplomatic alien meeting and said her good byes to give the two blonds her full attention.

"Martin, Marvin, since you both seem to be lacking a teem right now, I'm setting you up with each other and one more agent." M.O.M. Spoke casually. Martin suppressed a groan of distaste at the thought of being teemed up with Marvin again and asked "Who is the final addition?"

The pair of legs and brown hair disappeared behind the back of the chair as a young woman stood up and turned to face the two blonds. She had short brown hair that was just long enough to brush against her shoulders and her bangs reached down to her color bone. She was wearing black baggy shorts, held up by a pyramid stud belt, her shirt was a lovely crimson colored spaghetti strapped tank top.

"Agents, meet Ath, she is our top agent in the solo field." M.O.M. introduced her proudly.

Martin and Marvin's just stood in place with their mouths half open. She wasn't super pretty, but she wasn't ugly at all. It seemed to bother Ath that the boys were staring at her because a frown was quickly placed on her face. That seemed to snap the two boys out of stupor and Martin practically ran to her side to try and charm her into a date like the womanizer he was.

"Hi there! I'm Martin-" He began but she quickly cut him off with " I know who you two are, Martin Mystery, and no I'm not interested in a date with you." she said and noticed as Martin's eyes shifted quickly to Marvin and the back to her and somehow he looked almost sad. She then added with an annoyed sigh "And no, I'm not interested in dating Marvin either." At that statement, Martin looked ecstatic, for once a girl wasn't fawning over Marvin instead of himself, where as Marvin looked like he could care less at the statement.

" Now that introductions are over, time to explain the mission. Strong paranormal readings, are coming from a small town just outside Dublin, Ireland. You are to investigate the readings." M.O.M. Explained, as Billy opened the portal.

Ath went through the portal first, followed by Marvin. Martin took one final look back at mom who had resumed her conversation with the alien diplomats, and then walked slowly through the portal, he was not looking forward to a mission with Marvin.

The town seemed to be straight from a kid's cartoon. Bright, cheery, colorful, and it almost sparkled. It kinda hurt the agents' eyes to look directly at it.

Ath lead the way into the small town, Marvin on her right, and Martin on her left. Marvin kept staring at the ground, not wanting to speak to anyone. Martin quirked and eyebrow at that, normally Marvin was showing off, what could get him into a sour mood?

Suddenly Marvin stopped walking, Ath took notice of this and turned to him. Marvin bent down and scooped something shiny up off the ground.

"Their is a trail of this glitter like dust heading up to the grass covered hills over there. I think we should follow it." he spoke showing Ath and Martin his find.

"What could be up there that leaves a glitter dust trail behind? Faeries? Ha! Some girl probably sprinkled it around for fun." Martin said mockingly.

Marvin was about to respond when Ath angrily said "I want to end this mission as soon as possible, so i will not have you two bickering like an old married couple. We will follow that glitter trail because that is the only lead we have right now. Our mission is to investigate the supernatural activity. If it is faeries, then cool, well report it to M.O.M and i get to go back home and play with my dog, so quit being a big baby and suck it up and deal with each other, or so help me, you'll wish you had never met me." She then motioned for Marvin to take the lead to follow the glitter trail, since it was his find, Martin after him, then she followed the blonds.

They continued to walk in silence until they reached a clearing, it had a rather large, almost perfect circle of mushrooms in the center. The glitter trail lead right up to the mushrooms then stopped.

" A faerie ring, wow Martin was right for once." Marvin said in awe.

Ath walked up to the ring of mushrooms and poked one, leaving Martin and Marvin to watch.

"You know, its very rude to destroy someone's home." said a very tiny glowing ball with a high pitched voice signaling that it was female.

"I'm very sorry miss. Are you the reason for high super natural readings in the area?" Ath asked sweetly, nothing like how she spoke to Martin and Marvin.

" I suppose so. Why? Is this a problem?" The high voice asked.

"Why no, of course not. But, would you mind coming and visiting our boss at a place we call theCenter? She would love to meet and discuss things with you." Ath bargained.

" Um, sure, why not? Will you escort me along with two others to this center of yours milady?" she requested.

Marvin and Martin stood watching Ath's diplomatic skills, that were almost as good as M.O.M 's, rather than interrupting, she seemed to have it all under control.

Martin saw Marvin staring at his shoes and looking mopey once again. He finally couldn't contain his curiosity any longer and asked, " Whats wrong with you, upset that a girl doesn't want to date you? You should probably get over it, its not so bad, i get rejected all the time." he made sure not to sound concerned with his comment.

"It's none of your business, so just shut up!" Marvin shouted.

" I was just trying to help!" Martin shouted back.

The yelling caught Ath and the fairy's attention.

"Do they always bicker like that?" the fairy asked.

"As far as i heard, I've been teemed up with them for only about three hours now." Ath responded irritably.

" I have an idea. I'm sure they like each other deep down inside." She spoke as she summoned two other fairies. She whispered something to them and they flew off to Martin and Marvin.

They stopped in front of each blond. Confused, they stopped their argument and stared at the fairies. They each kissed a boys nose and then flew up above them and sprinkled a glittery substance over them.

The two blonds sneezed, and because they were standing so close to each other, hit their foreheads together.

"Their now. I would like to meet this person you refer to as M.O.M. Now. Shall we be off?" The faerie said to Ath.

"Sure." Ath said and lead the three fairies past the two dumbfounded blonds.

They found a portal and returned to M.O.M.'s office in the center. Ath explained the fairies to M.O.M. And she dismissed the agents.

Marvin and Ath went to leave the office while Martin stood in the center of the room wanting to play with some of M.O.M. 's cool stuff. When Marvin and Ath reached the elevator, Ath got in, but Marvin was shot back by an invisible bunjie cord and flung right into Martin's back. Ath just shrugged her shoulders and pressed the button to set the elevator in motion.

"Whats going on?" Marvin shouted as he remained sitting on Martin's lower back, where he had landed.

"You two who bicker constantly, I know you like each other on some level, so now you are linked. You can not leave a ten foot radius of each other or you will be shot back to each other. This will last until you stop bickering or this fine woman known as M.O.M. Sees fit." Said the fairies as she fluttered around their faces.

"But, I have school and hes been relocated to who knows where now." Martin complained.

"What a grate idea!" M.O.M. Said complimenting the fairies. She then added, "Marvin will be transferred back to Torrington and put in the same room and classes as Martin, and when summer comes around, if they still don't get along, we will isolate them together."

Both boys groaned and needless to say, neither was happy bout the new closeness they had to share.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank to those who reviewed, it makes me feel loved! Heh, i wrote this chapter at a dougnut shop, so that is why the reference to doughnuts. Also, I really dont know what litters a boys room, but from looking at my brother's, i'm assuming its mostly clothes and junk food wrappers.**

**I dont own Martin Mystery or any other characters. **

"Wow, did a monster from the Center escape and decide to take its revenge on your room or something?" Marvin asked as he entered his new room, that just happened to be Martin's.

"No, its always like this" Martin pouted.

"I guess we'll have to clean it up a bit so we can get a bed in here for me, unless you _want_ to share a bed with me." Marvin said while assessing the large mess. Clothes were strung out all over the room. Old pizza boxes, Fast food wrappers, and what looked like at one point in time, a box of jelly filled dough nuts, were overflowing from the trash can in the corner of the room next to Martin's bed. Marvin cringed at the thought of someone actually sleeping next to that toxic waste dump.

Martin watched Marvin look over his room in mild shock. Marvin's eyes grew to the size of small saucers when he found Martin's computer and desk covered in dirty clothes amongst other trash and unmentionables.

"Fine." Martin said finally after about ten minutes of Marvin staring in Horror at his room.

Marvin gathered up the cleaning supplies Diana had given him when she returned from her vacation and had herd about their new predicament. He wasn't sure why she had given him the supplies at the time, but now he was glad she had. The first thing he did was open up a large black garbage sack and emptied the trash can into it, and picked up the lingering remnants of the trash that was on the floor. He started to hum an unknown tune as he continued to pick up the trash scattered over the room.

"Why i s he being so nice? Hes about to bite my head off in Ireland. Must be trying to make the best of a bad situation or something stupid like that." Martin thought to himself as he picked up his dirty clothes and actually found a small amount of hard wood floor underneath. " Wow, i didn't know that Torrington had hard wood floors in the dorms." Martin said to himself, but just loud enough that Marvin had heard him.

Marvin snickered to himself when he found a pair of Martin's boxers, then held them to show Martin what he found and said " How cute!"catching Martin's attention.

Martin blushed bright red when he realized what Marvin was holding. His Boxers. The ones that had pictures of Scooby Doo and ghosts all over them.

"How very fitting. Scooby Doo for a paranormal investigator." Marvin said grinning. Martin quickly grabbed his boxers from Marvin's grasp and stuffed them into his laundry basket, making sure they were well hidden at the bottom. He turned around making himself busy cleaning his room and trying to hide the evident blush from Marvin.

"Why did i get so embarrassed by that? Its not like i normally care who sees my clothes, but i still got really embarrassed by it. I guess it was the whole cute comment." Martin thought to himself as he picked up the last of his dirty laundry. He turned and looked around at his newly rediscovered bedroom and saw Marvin finish his last project of making Martin's bed for him.

They had just finished when the school movers brought Marvin's bed and knocked on the door. They quickly set up the bed , handed Martin the standardized bedding of Torrington and quickly left.

Martin let out a long yawn, then handed Marvin his bedding and said " Guess I'm tired. I'm gunna go take a shower and head to bed." He headed for the bathroom not waiting for Marvin's reply. The problem was that the bathroom door was more that ten feet from where Marvin was standing, and what was worse, was that the shower was more than ten feet from the bathroom door. Marvin realized this when Martin stepped just outside of their ten foot limit and Marvin was flung at Martin's back. Martin turned around when he herd Marvin let out a small cry.

He soon found himself lying on his back half in the bathroom and half still in the dorm room itself. Something wasn't right though. There was a heavy weight on top of his body and a pleasant tingle to his lips. Martin had closed his eyes at the impact and hadn't realized that he still had them closed.

He quickly opened his eyes to find a wide eyed Marvin lying on tip of him with his lips pressed to Martin's in a kiss. Marvin quickly jumped off of Martin and turned around to hide his blush that threatened to creep up.

"Um, the shower is more than ten feet from the door, I'll just sit next to the shower door with my back turned so you can shower." Marvin said with his back still turned.

Martin was still lying on the floor where he had landed with his eyes wide. He barely noticed that Marvin had been speaking to him.

"Uhh, yeah sure whatever." Martin said as he got up and made his way to the shower, casually taking off his clothes off on the way, ignoring the fact that Marvin was stepping backwards being careful not to turn around to see a very naked Martin stepping into the shower.

Marvin sat next to the shower door with his knees pulled up to his chest, and his arms resting on them with his head resting on top of them. He casually rested there until he finally fell asleep in the steam filled room while Martin took his time in the shower.

Martin casually stepped out of the shower and dried himself off an pulled clean boxers on before he remembered that Marvin was still in the room. Slightly blushing, Martin turned around to find a sleeping Marvin on the cool tile next to the shower.

"Kinda looks nice when hes asleep." Martin thought to himself, when he realized what he had just thinking, he cursed himself repeating " I'm not gay. I like Jenny. I'm not gay, i don't think that Marvin is cute when hes asleep." in his mind to himself.

He made his way to the bathroom door and quickly took a step back, remembering what happened the last time with a slight blush staining his cheeks.

You could clearly see Marvin's unmade bed from the bathroom door, it didn't even have any sheets placed on it yet, no doubt a side effect of Marvin being flung and Martin not too long ago.

"I guess he can borrow my bed, just this once, because I'm such an awesome guy." Marting thought to himself.

Not wanting to disturb Marvin's happy dream world, Marvin gently picked Martin up and carried him bridal style to his bed.

He placed Marvin gently on the bed and covered him up, letting out another big yawn in the process. He sat on the end of his bed to rest for a second before he went to make Marvin's bed for him to sleep in. "Wow, that trip to Ireland and cleaning my room tired me out more than i thought." He said to himself ans he slouched over placing his forearms upon his thighs, resting more comfortably.

Marvin shot straight up i the bed shocking Martin into falling off the bedside. Martin pulled himself up off the floor while almost shouting "What the hell?! You scared me!" But Marvin didn't stir from his spot.

"Hmm, must still be asleep." Martin thought to himself as he crawled up to look at Marvin's face more clearly to confirm his suspicions. Marvin then wrapped his arms around Martin's torso and pulled him down to lay next to himself and curled around him, much like a child curling up with its favorite stuffed animal, and fell into a deeper sleep.

Martin tried to wiggle out of his grasp but every time he moved, the grip got tighter and tighter. Soon Martin gave up and settled into a more comfortable position, resting one arm gently over Marvin's waist. Oh the irony. "This doesn't make me gay." Martin thought in denial as he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to those who reviewed, it truly does make me feel loved! **

**Flames are ignored, Reviews are cherished.**

Marvin woke slowly to the sun shining in his eyes. He really didn't want to get out of bed, he was so warm and comfy. He closed his eyes again and snuggled into the warmth. He was almost asleep again when he realized that the warmth was _breathing. _His eyes shot wide open and he turned onto his side to see Martin sleeping next to him, slightly snoring cutely, and only in his boxers. Marvin was so shocked he fell off the side of the bed.

He stood up blushing and checked himself for any bruises at the sudden meeting with the hard wood floor. He was thankful to find that he was still fully clothed and he had no bruises.

Martin stirred in his sleep at the sound of Marvin colliding with the ground, but hadn't woken up. He simply turned so that his back was facing the window and resumed sleeping.

Marvin shrugged and lifted off his shirt, smelling it in the process. "Ack! I need a shower and clean clothes." Marvin said when he got a good whiff of the sweat smell coming off of the shirt and his body. He then took off his pants and threw them, along with his shirt, into his laundry basket and made his way over to the sleeping Martin in his boxers.

He picked Martin up bridal style and carried him to the bathroom to set him next to the shower like Marvin had done for Martin the night before. On the way to the bathroom Martin turned and snuggled into Marvin's chest, in turn making Marvin blush furiously and almost drop Martin where he stood.

Still blushing, he found his way to the bathroom, and upon further inspection he found that they not only had a shower, but also had a separate bathtub no more that two feet away from the shower. "Why didn't I notice that before?!" Marvin mentally scolded himself. He gently set Martin on the floor next to the tub and filled it up. He then picked up the still sleeping Martin and gently set him in the bathtub, boxers and all, successfully waking up the sleeping blond.

"AHHH! I'M DROWNING!!" Martin yelled still half asleep when he hit the water.

" Your not drowning, your sitting in a bathtub in our bathroom." Marvin explained flatly, then walked twords the shower. With his back turned to Martin, he slid off his boxers and quickly stepped into the shower, thankful that the glass was cloudy and not clear.

"Take a bath, you kinda smell like sweat, while I take my shower. This way we can kill two birds with one stone. It'll take less time than each of us taking a shower one by one." Marvin said before he turned the shower's spray on.

"Not like i have anything better to do." Martin said under his breath. He noticed that he was still in his boxers and, after checking to make sure Marvin wasn't looking, stood up and removed them and sat back down quickly. "I'm kinda thankful he didn't take them off for me, but he could have shaken me awake or something so that they didn't get wet. Ahhh, he got the temperature just right, i feel so relaxed." Martin thought to himself as he washed himself quickly, so that he was sure he was done when Marvin got out of the shower, and couldn't sneak a peak at his more private parts.

Upon turning off the shower, Marvin realized that he would have to walk right in font of Martin to get to the towels, _naked_. He stuck his head out the shower door and spotted the back of Martin's head. Shyly he asked, " Um, Martin, can you close your eyes for a second? I need to get to the towels."

"Oh, uh, yeah sure." Martin said quickly covering himself with a washcloth and closing his eyes. "K, you can come out."

Marvin stepped out slowly at first, but after he had made sure Martin's eyes were closed, ran to the towels, and wrapped one around himself. He grabbed a second and walked to where Martin was, closed his eyes and held out the towel to Martin. "Um, you can open your eyes now, and here is a towel for you." Marvin spoke.

Martin opened his eyes stood up quickly and wrapped his towel around his waste, and unplugging the drain to the bathtub to let the water drain out. " We had better hurry, Diana is probably yelling for me to get up right about now." Martin said jokingly, when they heard Diana's voice on the outside of their dorm room door, Marvin hadn't bothered to closed the bathroom door. She was yelling "Martin Mystery get up right this minute or I'm coming in!"Both Martin and Marvin started to laugh hard as the staggered to the bathroom door way.

When Martin didn't answer her threat, Diana burst through the door, and stopped with her mouth agape at what she saw. Both Martin and Marvin exiting the bathroom, wet, and in nothing but towels on, and _laughing, __**together**_ Her mind immediately jumped to conclusions.

When Marvin stopped in the doorway, Martin looked around the muscular back, just barely brushing his fingertips over it unconsciously, to see Diana blushing rather hard, and what seemed to be the start of a nose bleed coming slowly from her nose.

"Diana? Is something wrong? Your nose is starting to bleed." Martin asked innocently.

"Uh, no! Not at all, i mean if it makes you happy, but i just thought you really liked Jenny and all." Diana started to ramble on, while Martin looked at her confused.

" What is she going on about?" Martin whispered into Marvin's ear, making the other blond blush slightly.

"She thinks that, well um, she thinks that we just took a shower together." Marvin explained with his head turned away, hiding the blush that got darker by every passing second that Martin breath so close to his ear, and touched him so lightly.

"What!!! No, Diana, its not like that! See, we have a bathtub _and_ a shower, so I took a bath while Marvin took a shower because of the ten foot limit thing." Martin explained hurriedly to Diana while handing her a tissue to wipe the blood from her nose.

"Oh, well,i guess i jumped to conclusions." Diana said smiling holding the tissue to her nose.

"Uh huh, no kidding, now will you leave so we can get dressed?" Martin asked.

"OH! Right, I'm sorry! Meet me in the cafeteria." Diana said and quickly left the dorm room shutting the door behind her, tissue still pressed to her nose.

Marvin quickly walked to his dresser and grabbed some clothes, leaving Martin's gentle unconscious touch behind. Martin followed suit, and walked to his own dresser to get some clothes. After inspecting if the other boy was looking, both boys quickly pulled on some clean boxers and pants. As Martin was pulling on his shirt he turned to see that muscular back he had been touching not so long ago. His fingertips ached to feel that soft flesh again. "What is going on with me!? I shouldn't be feeling this kind of stuff for Marvin. I've never really felt like this when I'm near Jenny. This is just too weird, Maybe it'll change when i see Jenny in the cafeteria." Martin thought to himself as he and Marvin finished dressing.

They made their way to the cafeteria and almost instantly girls flocked over to Marvin and started to fawn over him, and flirting with him. Marvin looked over at Martin almost pleadingly, silently asking to be freed from the awful situation.

When all the girls flocked, Martin felt jealousy flaring up, but he wasn't sure who it was intended for now. He was questioning his own sexuality, and to him, that isn't a good thing. He saw Marvin's pleading look and felt pity upon him, reaching over and grabbing Marvin's arm and pulling him twords an empty table.

Shortly after they were joined by Diana. They ate their breakfast peacefully, only occasionally interrupted by a Marvin fan girl. They were about to leave when the met a very happy Jenny.

"Hi Jenny!" Martin and Marvin greeted her, Martin happily, Marvin flatly.

"OH GOSH! Hi Marvin! I just heard that your were transferred back, welcome back!" Jenny said sweetly, completely ignoring a slightly hurt Martin.

"Uh yeah, I'm rooming with Martin here." Marvin said moving slightly to stand behind Martin.

"Uh huh. Hey can I talk to you privately for a second Marvin?" Jenny asked still ignoring Martin.

" I guess so." Marvin said shortly, following Jenny until he almost at the ten foot limit.

Martin watched them go, and once again felt jealousy flaring, still not quite sure who it was for. He watched them converse an noticed Marvin glancing over at him every so often. Then he saw the hurt look on Jenny's face, and oddly, didn't feel the need to comfort her. For once, he felt nothing for the pink haired girl. Marvin and Jenny hugged and Jenny left the cafeteria quickly, looking like she might burst into tears.

Marvin made his way back to Martin and resumed his post of standing slightly behind him.

"So what did Jenny want to talk to you privately for Marvin?" Diana asked innocently.

"She wanted to ask me out on a date. I turned her down though, and said that i still wanted to be friends. I hugged her and she left." Marvin explained.

"Oh dear, i should go comfort her then, she really had the hots for you." Diana said before she ran out of the cafeteria to find her friend.

"So, why did you turn Jenny down?" Martin asked trying to hide his curiosity.

"Lets take a walk Martin." Marvin said causally

"Uh, sure." Martin said at the sudden change in subject.

They made their way to a park near the main building of Torrington Academy, slowly walking in the beautiful sunshine of a nice spring day. Neither had said anything, they just enjoyed the nice day in a comfortable silence. Marvin spotted a standard green park bench and motioned for Martin to sit down.

"So..." Martin started, but never finished speaking his thought out loud.

"Why did I turn down Jenny?" Marvin spoke. Martin only nodded his head yes and waited for Marvin to continue.

"Because you like her." Marvin said casually.

"Eh, not so much anymore, i always knew i didn't have a chance with her, i just thought that just maybe i would be wrong. So you can go ask her out now, if you want." Martin spoke softly.

"No, i don't think i will. I like someone else." Marvin said confidently.

"Is it Diana? Because it would be really weird if you did." Martin said with that slight ' Stay away from my little sister' big brother tone in his voice.

" Do you remember when i was all mopey in Ireland?" Marvin said suddenly.

"Yeah. Sure." Martin answered thoughtfully.

"Well, Diana had asked me out before she went on vacation that day. I turned her down too. I don't like her like that." Marvin explained.

"Oh. Well, thats good, I guess."Martin said, feeling sorry for his baby sister.

They sad in a comfortable silence again, just enjoying the sun, it was a really nice day out.

"So why don't you like Jenny any more?" Marvin spoke suddenly, breaking the silence.

"I dunno. I just don't, i think i might like someone else, but I'm not quite sure just yet. I'm still figuring it out." Martin answered.

" Who do you think you like?" Marvin asked and Martin blushed hard. It looked like he might explode.

"I... Uh, I.." Martin stammered.

"Its okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Marvin said.

"Um, who do yo like?" Martin asked shyly.

Marvin blushed slightly and leaned really close to Martin's face and whispered. "You." Then he closed the gap that had been separating their lips.

At first Martin was as stiff as a bored, not doing anything, but after he got over the initial shock, he started to kiss back, passionately.

Martin wasn't quite sure what was happening, but he liked it. He liked it a lot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long to update this chapter, I had to do some research. So, the clues that Marvin said he left are actually from the series, i watched every episode to find this info so i don't want to spoil anything if you haven't watched the following episodes, you have been warned. Also, I haven't decided if i want to put a lemon in this or not, if i do, it will be my very first ever. BTW, I'm a Jenny hater, in case you haven't noticed, so she is going to be a bitch. lol.**

_ **Episode list: Amazon Mist, The Body Swapper, The Third Eye, House of Zombies,** **Rage of Leprechaun **  
_

**Thank you again for reviewing!**

**Flames are ignored, reviews send me to cloud 9.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Martin Mystery or any of its characters. **

When they separated, Martin was breathless. That was quite possibly one of the best kisses hes ever had, he just hoped that Marvin thought the same.

"Wow." Marvin said in a shaky voice

"Was it good for you?" Martin asked, not wanting to let Marvin know it was superb to himself, unless Marvin said so first.

"Yeah, it was wonderful. Was it for you too?" Marvin asked a little nervous about what Martin's answer would be.

"Yeah. And to think, I didn't know you liked boys, let alone me of all people" Martin said with a smile on his face, that just wouldn't go away.

"Really? I left all sorts of clues for you." Martin replied.

"Oh really, where?" Martin said slyly.

"On missions were were on together. Lets go back to the room and I'll give you all the details." Marvin said standing up and grabbing Martin's wrist in the process to lead him back to the room.

"Okay." Martin said with the same smile on his face as he was lead back to the school.

When they made it back to the room, Marvin walked over to his own clean, freshly made bed and laid down and pulled Martin down to lay next to himself.

"The first clue was when we were in the amazon jungle and I saved you first from suffocation, then went back for Diana. Then when I complained about being stuck at that outpost in the Canadian arctic when i had that girl there with me." Marvin began. Martin felt a little jealousy when he thought about Marvin with that girl in the arctic alone together, for who knows how long for, and his body tensed at the thought.

Marvin felt Martin tense and he nuzzled his nose in the crook of Martin's neck and said " Hmmmm, don't worry, i didn't do anything with her, she was a real bitch, and i liked you."

Martin chuckled and his let his body go slack in Marvin's hold. He felt so comfy right where he was, he really never wanted to leave this spot. He cuddled closer to Marvin as he spoke "What is it with female Center agents and being bitches? I mean there was that girl, and Diana, and well, lets face it, M.O. M. isn't a ray of sunshine either." Marvin laughed and curled around Martin so that he was spooning him with one arm resting over Martin's ribs. After a second or two of silence Martin asked, " Was there any other clues?"

Marvin laughed and said " I offered to help with the Enigma prize, so that we would both be sent on a two week vacation to the Grate Pyramid of Khufu, and i did win that prize, though it would have been a lot more fun with you there. And then their was that time that i found that lucky clover of that leprechaun's and the leprechaun was attacking me, I called you first."

"Oh well, I guess I really am dense." Martin said.

"It makes you cute." Marvin replied and nuzzled behind Martin's ear.

"Did you know that spring break is in two days." Martin said in a half sleep.

"We should go camping or something together, just us." Marvin said into the back of Martin's neck.

"Yeah, sure. It couldn't be any worse than when I went camping with M.O.M." Martin spoke.

"You went camping with M.O.M.?" Marvin asked surprised.

"Yeah, her, Billy, Java, Diana, and I went as like a corporate retreat kinda thing. M.O.M. Got possessed and we ended up trapped in a cabin with an overly mother like M.O.M." Martin said chuckling, then added, " I'm starting to fall asleep, we should get up. You still haven't unpacked all of your clothes right? Why don't you hang them up in the closet?"

"Yeah, okay." Marvin said as he sat up from the bed and walked to his remaining suitcases. He moved it over to the closet and started to move some clothes around to accommodate his own.

"You have leather pants, with a star on the ass?" Marvin asked grabbing the said pants from the closet and turning to show them to Martin, who then blushed slightly.

"Uh, they were from my rock star phase." Martin explained.

"You should wear them for me some time, I'm sure they show your ass very well." Marvin spoke seductively.

"I didn't realize that your were so perverted, or had a potty mouth Marvin" Martin said jokingly.

"You aren't offended or anything are you, because I can not be like that around you if you don't like it." Marvin said in a panic, he didn't want to screw this relationship with Martin up, least of all when its barely started.

"Calm down, I was joking, i could care less if you had a potty mouth or not, and you cant help it if your a pervert or not, hell, everyone is a little perverted." Martin said calming the other blond. Marvin returned to looking through Martin's various outfits and placed his own in the closet. Marvin had just put the last of his clothes in the closet had made his way over to where Martin had been sitting and was about to place a kiss on those feather soft lips, when Martin's cell phone rang.

Martin and Marvin each let out a frustrated sigh and Martin answered his phone with "This better be good Diana."

"I was just wondering if you and Marvin wanted to come to dinner with Jenny and I, or if you guys were going to the school cafeteria." She spoke, Martin had turned the phone on speaker phone to let Marvin hear Diana's question.

"Where are you guys going to eat?" Martin asked.

"The new French restaurant in town." Diana explained, and Martin saw Marvin shaking his head vigorously "NO" and realized why. The thought of poor Marvin being stuck in a romantic restaurant with the two girls he had turned down for himself didn't sound like much fun for either of them.

"No thanks Dai, French just doesn't sound good to us, I think were just going to get some burgers or something and come back to the room." Martin said and hung up the phone before Diana could rant about the importance of a proper diet for teenage boys in high school. They grabbed their coats and set out to Marvin's car in the dorm parking lot.

The burger joint wast that far from the local park so they parked the car in the park's parking lot and decided to walk the rest of the way there, hand in hand. They ordered enough food to feed two Javas and walked back to the park, hand in hand once again. On the return journey, they passed by the restaurant that Jenny and Diana were dining at, completely oblivious to the fact that they were.

Jenny and Diana had picked a seat next to the window, and had finished their meal now and were idle chatting until the waiter came with the check, when Jenny looked out the window and saw the most interesting sight, she nearly chocked on her non-fat late'.

"Oh my god! Is that Martin and Marvin?!" Jenny practically yelled, causing Diana to almost fall out of her chair.

Diana looked out the window and indeed it was Marvin and Martin walking down the street with fast food bags in their hands. "Yeah, I guess it is. They did say they were going to get some burgers instead of fine cuisine." Diana explained.

"Yeah, but they were holding hands." Jenny said, obviously her composure regained.

"No way, they were not." Diana said, when a flash of that morning flashed inside her mind.

"Come on, lets follow them and find out whats really going on." Jenny said, as she paid for the meal.

Marvin and Martin made their way back to the park and claimed on top of Marvin's car to eat their food. The didn't say anything for a while, and most certainly didn't notice the two girls watching them from a near by tree, they just ate their cheeseburgers in a comfortable silence.

When he had eaten more than he thought he could ever eat, Marvin set their left over food in a bag and let it slide down the windshield to rest on the hood of the car until he could take it somewhere, he hated wasting food.

"Ahhh, I'm so full!" Marvin said.

"Thats okay, I'm sure Java will enjoy the left overs of our meal." Martin said and turned to face Marvin.

"Okay. I never did like wasting food." Marvin spoke and leaned closer to Martin, who upon closer inspection had ketchup on his cheek. He gently placed his thumb and forefinger on Martin's chin, holding it in place, and moved close to Martin.

"What are you doing?" Martin asked a little nervously, but leaning closer to Marvin.

"You have ketchup on your cheek." Martin said, and before Martin could resist, licked Martin's cheek, successfully cleaning the ketchup off.

"Oh, uhh thanks, I think, but i was really hoping for you to do something different." Martin said while wiping Marvin's saliva off of his cheek.

"You don't say. What were you hoping for?" Marvin asked slyly.

Martin blushed and leaned a little closer to Marvin, shrinking the gap between them even more, then placed a gentle kiss on Marvin's lips. It was a chaste kiss, just enough to tempt Marvin into starting another one. And Marvin took the bait wholly. He kissed Martin in more of a passionate way, hard yet gentle, and just enough to slightly bruise their lips.

Diana and Jenny saw the kisses of the two boys silhouetted against the moon and two very different reactions went through each girl.

"I knew it!" Went through Diana's mind, and she planned to support her brother and Marvin, if its truly what they wanted.

"NO FUCKING WAY! I LOST MARVIN TO THAT PARANORMAL FREAK!" Went through Jenny's, and she planned to get _her_ Marvin back if it was the last thing she would do.

Marvin and Martin sat and enjoyed each other's company for a couple of hours in the park, never noticing the two girls behind the trees, and then eventually made their way back to their room, where they planned for their camping trip in two days, letting M.O.M. Know that they would be indeed going camping over their spring break, just the two of them.

It didn't take M.O.M. Long to notice that the boys were together romantically. In fact she was expecting it, and was happy to see that her two agents were happy together. She was glad to give them the time off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that it took so long to update! I had writer's block. ;; I decided that i'm going to write one more chapter after this and that'll be the final chapter. **

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A LEMON! Its my first lemon ever, so yeah, it might suck. You have been warned. **

**Thank you to those who have been reviewing! I feel loved. **

**I DON'T OWN MARTIN MYSTERY OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS!  
**

The two remaining days until Spring Vacation went by quickly, and Marvin and Martin hadn't seen any trace of Jenny since Marvin turned her down. Diana on the other hand, would not stop smiling and blushing whenever she was around, which seem quite often lately. Finally after dinner the night before the day that Marvin and Martin were going to go camping, Diana stopped them and asked, " Are you two romantically involved?"

That had caught the two blonds off guard. Marvin recovered before Martin and snaked his arms around Martin's waste and pulled him back so that Martin's back rested against Marvin's chest and stomach. Martin blushed, but didn't try to get away.

"What if we are?" Marvin said slyly and nuzzled his nose in the crook of Martin's neck, making Martin blush deeper.

"Thats okay, as long as it makes you two happy, but I'd watch out, Jenny told me that shes gonna do anything she can to get you Marvin. It was kinda scary the way she said it. So, are you guys going to go do something romantic for Spring break?" Diana said happily.

"We're going camping, just the two of us. M.O.M. Already gave us the time off." Martin finally spoke up, and rested more comfortably against Marvin.

"Thats so romantic! Oh how I wish that i had someone to do that kind of stuff with." Diana said.

"Cheer up Dai, I'm sure there is some guy out there for you." Martin said assuringly.

"Yeah. Well, I'm off to bed, have fun on your trip!" Diana said as she walked back to her room, waving over her shoulder.

"Shes got a good idea, We should head off to bed too, we've got an early day tomorrow." Marvin said still nuzzling Martin's neck.

"Mmmmkay." Martin said enjoying all of Marvin's attention.

They got back to their rooms and made their way to their own beds to sleep for the the night. Though he tried desperately, Martin couldn't fall asleep. He felt like something was missing. He had been sleeping next to Marvin a lot lately, it made him feel safe, and warm. But tonight he wanted to try to sleep alone, and it just wasn't working for him. After about a half hour of tossing and turning, Martin sighed and got up and walked over to Marvin's bed in the dark. He stood their for a little bit, watching Marvin sleep. He looked so peaceful, like an angel. He smiled and the pulled back the covers to Marvin's bed and slipped under. He rested his head on Marvin's chest and felt Marvin's arm wrap around his shoulders gently. "This is how its suppose to be." Thought Martin. He sighed and relaxed a bit, then almost instantly fell asleep. Marvin smiled, and squeezed Martin's shoulders one last time "Tomorrow is going to be awesome, just us." thought and then fell asleep as well.

Meanwhile, in another dorm, Jenny sat on her bed thinking. Diana had stopped by and let it slip that Martin and Marvin were going on a romantic camping trip by themselves for spring break. "AHH! I got it! I'll make Diana go camping with me and we'll totally crash their trip! They wont get a chance to actually do anything romantic! Now, how to split them up? Maybe I should just "accidentally" kiss Martin and make Marvin jealous. That might work." Jenny thought and then went to bed, excited to put her plan to work the next day.

The next morning, after Marvin and Martin had finished packing up the SUV that M.O.M. Had lent them for their trip, the two blonds were relaxing underneath a tree on the campus until the decided they wanted to take off to to the woods.

Martin scrunched up his face in deep thought, and to Marvin, it looked cute. He reached over and placed a gentle kiss on Martin's cheek, bringing Martin out of thought and leaving a somewhat surprised look on his face, which Marvin thought was just as cute.

"Uhm, what was that for?" Martin asked.

"You looked deep in thought and it was cute, so i kissed you, because your cute." Marvin spoke smiling. " What were you thinking about so hard?"

"Should i tell him? Now would be the perfect time, but i don't know if i can. And what if he just likes me and not loves me, like i do him?" Martin thought panicking.

Marvin saw that Martin was panicking and put a worried look on his face and asked, " Martin, are you okay? Do you not feel good, because we can cancel the trip if you don't."

"What? NO! I don't want to cancel the trip, i feel fine. I was just thinking about how to tell you something." Martin said in a hurry.

"What do you need to tell me? You don't have to worry, you can tell me anything, i promise." Marvin said sweetly. Though in the back of his mind, he was panicking himself. He was so afraid that Martin would be braking up with him.

"Well, I...I think...that..." Martin stuttered, a little nervous.

"You think what?" Marvin coaxed him along, fearing for the worst.

"I think that i love you." Martin said quickly with a blush staining his cheeks.

Marvin remained silent for a second, letting the information sink in. He then smiled at Martin who was looking away twords the ground at their feet. Marvin put his thumb and forefinger on Martin's chin and gently brought his face up to look at himself. He smiled at Marvin and leaned in to give Martin a kiss. After a few seconds, he pulled away and said. "Thats okay, i think that i love you too."

Behind the tree that the two blonds were sitting under was a very sorry looking Jenny. "If they actually love each other, their really isn't something i can do to get Martin, is their?" She thought to herself as she turned to walk to her dorm, tears streaking her mascara down her cheeks.

About an hour after they confessed their love to each other, Marvin and Martin were in the woods setting up camp. They were about twenty miles away from Torrington, so if they needed anything, they could get back easily, but they were far out enough so that they could be left alone. They were setting up their camp next to a river so they could go swimming if it got warm enough, and catch fish for their dinner. It truly was the perfect spot to go camping.

After setting up camp they had worked up a sweat and were quite hungry, so they decided to go fishing the old fashion way. They stripped down to their boxers and stood in the middle of the river waiting for some expecting fish to swim by. Marvin was wearing nice looking blue plaid boxers and Martin was in his Scooby Doo ones. When Marvin had said that they were cute, Martin went out and bought about fifteen pairs of them. After they caught plenty of fish, Marvin thought it would be fun to play in the river, so when Martin had his back turned, Marvin tackled him into the water. Caught off guard, Martin didn't have enough time to take in a suitable breath of air and after further inspection under the water, Marting placed his mouth over Martins and breathed some air into it. He then pulled them up out of the water and said quickly with tears in his eyes, "I'm so sorry, i didn't mean to almost drown you! I was just trying to play!"

"Its fine Marvin. I was just surprised, thats all." Martin said and placed a kiss on his lips. He took a step back and took a long close look at Marvin and realize what an angel he was.

"Uh, what are you staring at? Is their something on my face?" Marvin asked when he caught Martin staring.

"No, you just look really good with your hair down an all wet." Martin said seductively while wrapping his arms around Marvin's neck.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Marvin replied and kissed him just on the lips for a long moment wrapping one arm around Martin's waist to let a hand rest on the small of his back, and the other hand moved to cup the base of his skull. He then gently ran his tung along Martins lips begging to be let in.

Martin gladly opened his mouth to accommodate Marvin's tung. Their was a short battle for dominance but in the end Marvin came out on top.

Martin moaned as he felt Marvin's tung explore his mouth. Marvin gently ran his tung along Martin's teeth, then the inside of his cheek and then he curled his own tung around the tip of Martin's, and earned a moan in return. Martin wound his fingers in Marvin's hair and Marvin depend the kiss more.

When they were desperate for air, Marvin broke the kiss and gasped out "Are you sure you want to do this?" when he felt Martin's erection grind into his through their wet boxers.

"Yeah." Martin moaned and ground his hips against Marvin's again.

Marvin moved them back to the tent that they had set up earlier an gently laid Martin down on their sleeping bags, and kissed him deeply again. He gently ran his fingers along Martins stomach, feeling the tight muscles, and then ran his thumbs just under the elastic band of Martin's boxers, then yanked them off.

Marting gasped as the cool air reached his now weeping erection, breaking the kiss. Martin took his chance and looked down at Martin's gorgeous member, just begging for attention. He kissed it then stood up and said "I'll be right back." Then left the tent. A few seconds later he returned with a bottle of kiwi flavored lube, and then laid down between Martin's legs and took his member into his mouth.

Martin used his lower arms to prop himself up and watched Marvin, feeling like he was in paradise. He didn't even feel that Marvin had been preparing him until he felt the third finger enter. He gasped as Marvin hit his sweet spot, and almost sent him over the edge.

When he heard Martin gasp, Marvin decided that he was ready and removed his fingers and let Martin's erection slide out of his mouth to which Martin grunted protestingly. Marvin stood up and removed his boxers, and then knelt down between Martin's legs again. He positioned himself at Martin's entrance and gently pushed in.

Martin cried out and Marvin stopped to ask if he was okay, only Martin bucked his hips forward shoving all of Marvin into himself.

It didn't take long for them to finish their love making because they both wanted it so much. After they had climaxed Marvin collapsed next to Martin and fell asleep at the same time that Martin did.

They woke up the next morning to find that it had been raining all night and well into the next morning, and all that rain had made the river flood. Water soaked everything, including the two blonds, who had remained naked in their sleep after love making. They were forced to get dressed and return back to Torrington and end their trip early. Though neither of them regretted what had happened the night before.


	6. Chapter 6 FINAL

**I-YAH!! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner!! I got a new job and didnt really have time to write, plus i didnt know how i wanted to go about starting this chapter and i was a mess. ARRRG!! So yeah, this is the last chapter. I bash on Martin's dad, so yeah. **

**This is dedicated to THINK NDN. They have been with me since the begining and i thank you for all of your wonderful reviews.**

** Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews, they make me feel loved! 3**

The two blonds returned to Torrington and went immediately to their dorm room for some rest. They were so tired from all of their activities, that they didn't even bother unpacking. They just undressed and curled up in Marvin's bed together to sleep.

After about two hours later, Marvin woke up and started to cough rather roughly. He gently got out of bed, so that he didn't disturb Martin and went to the bathroom to get a glass of water to stifle his coughing fit. He had just finished drinking down the entire glass when he remembered the ten foot limit, and realized that it hadn't flung him back to Martin. "The curse must not be in effect anymore." Martin thought happily.

He quickly walked back to the bed and lay down next to Martin again, but stayed awake just to watch his beloved sleep.

Martin was sweating really bad and he was slightly shivering as well. Remembering from all of his trips for extreme sports and getting various injuries and illnesses, Martin remembered that this inst good. He ran to the bathroom again and grabbed the thermometer, then rushed back to Martin and took his temperature.

"Shit, 101.9, not good." Marvin said out loud to no one.

"No, Marvin it isn't good at all." M.O.M's voice sounded from the mini-Center hidden in the wall. Marvin nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard her voice.

"What do we do M.O.M? I'm lost i don't know how to fix it." Marvin said in a panicked tone.

"First, you need to calm down Marvin. Then you need to get some clothes on, and I'm assuming that Martin is naked as well, so get some clothes on him, and then come down to the Center through a passage in you shower. We have the best doctors here and well fix you two up." M.O.M said calmly then ended the transmission.

Marvin did as he was told and got Martin and himself dressed and to the Center hospital wing as quickly as possible. Upon arriving he was greeted by a staff of doctors and nurses, who took Martin from his arms and ushered him in another direction into an examination room that had both M.O.M and Billy waiting for him.

"Whats going on? Where are they taking Martin? Why are we here?" Marvin started his assault of questioning, when M.O.M. Stopped him.

"They are taking him to an ice bath to cool down his temperature, and you are in this room to be looked at too." She answered.

"But I'm not sick." Marvin protested.

"You are, you just don't feel sick. We suspect that you and Martin both have pneumonia. For some odd reason, your body is able to fight it off easier than Martin's is. Which means that you will recover before he does." Billy explained.

"You will be able to see him when his temperature drops. We've set up a room for you two to stay in until you fully recover. We have also contacted each of your fathers." M.O.M said.

Billy showed Marvin the way to his room to rest and wait for Martin to return. Shortly after he had entered his room, Marvin heard a knock on the door. He really didn't feel like seeing any one right now, but he answered it anyway. He saw his father in the doorway and almost immediately broke down, throwing his arms around his father and crying.

Marvin's father had no clue what was going on, but just steered his son to one of the two beds and sat down with him, rubbing gentle circles on his back until Marvin stopped crying and was able to speak again.

"Now whats the matter son?" Marvin's dad asked gently.

"I fell in love with a guy, and now hes sick and i cant do anything to help him." Marvin blurted out all at once.

"Your gay? I should have seen that one coming. You were always playing dress up with your mom's clothes, and you never had a girlfriend." Marvin's dad said jokingly.

"Your not mad?" Marvin asked innocently.

"Of course not. Now as for not being able to help him, you got him here where the doctors can fix him, all you have to do is wait, then help him feel better afterworlds. Okay? Now stop fretting and get some rest, i hear your sick too How did you two get so sick in the first place?" Marvin's father spoke.

"Um, sleeping naked in the woods, and it flooded." Marvin said shyly and a blush tinting his cheeks.

"Oh gods, i don't want to know." his dad replied with a smile on his way out of the room.

Marvin snickered and lay down on the bed but couldn't fall asleep. He had grown used to having his beloved Martin next to him that he just couldn't sleep with out him. It felt to...cold. After several hours of tossing and turning, Marvin finally fell asleep, only to be woken up again about fifteen minutes later by the doctors bringing in Martin and laying him down on the other bed in the room then walking back out of the room.

Marvin turned onto his side so that he could face Martin. He heard the other blond grunt and the call out his name. He quickly got up and knelt next to Marvin's bed and gently ran his hands through Martin's sweat dampened locks.

Martin stirred and opened his eyes to see his boyfriend smiling gently at him.

"Marvin? I'm so cold and tired." Martin said.

"I'm sorry love." Marvin responded. "Do you want me to do anything for you?"

"Lay next to me, please?" Martin asked quietly.

"Of course." Marvin said and climbed up onto the bed and laid down behind Martin's back and rested his arm around his stomach, so that he was gently spooning Martin. He felt Martin's body slacken and relax and heard Martin whisper, so quietly he had to listen hard to hear it, "I love you."

Marvin snuggled closer and whispered " I love you too." In Martin's ear and they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

Mr. Mystery barged into his son's hospital room about to demand what was going through his son's mind to make him go out and get sick, when he saw IT.

IT being his son curled up in an intimate embrace with another man, sleeping together. He slammed the door shut jostling the two teens awake.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Mr. Mystery yelled at the two blonds.

Marvin looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a car, and Martin, was still too tired and sick to really care about anything other than the warmth that Marvin's body provided him, so he blurted out " What does it look like dad? I'm laying down with my boyfriend in a HOSPITAL!"

"Boyfriend? Your a _queer?" _Mr. Mystery asked a little shocked.

"Yes dad, I'm gay." Martin said calmly.

"No your not, no son of MINE is gay." Mr. Mystery said and grabbed a hold of Martin's arm ready to pull the boys apart, when Martin yanked back his arm and said, "Well then i guess I'm not your son. You never like me anyway, just go away." Martin said while looking at the ground where his father's feet were, his heart braking into a thousand pieces.

"Fine. I hereby disown you. You, queer." Mr. Mystery practically yelled then stormed out of the room and building all together.

As soon as his father was gone, Martin turned and buried his face in Marvin's shirt and began to sob his heart out.

Marvin let Martin cry until the blond was all cried out, and then pulled him into his lap, where he began to gently rock with Martin back and forth in a soothing motion.

"Marvin, what am i going to do now? My father just disowned me. I have no where to go now, he paid for Torrington for me to go, so as soon as this semester is up i cant go anymore. I'm homeless." Martin said, tears starting to well up in his eyes as he said the last part.

"Don't worry about it love. You can stay with me and my father, hes always wanted another son, and I'm sure that the Center will pay for your Torrington tuition, if you explained it to M.O.M." Marvin said happily.

"Does you dad know your gay?" Martin asked sorrowfully.

"Yes, and he doesn't care. In fact, he made jokes about how i would dress up in my mom's clothes when i was little when i told him. He knows I'm in love with a guy. I would like you to meet him when you feel better. I know he'd just love you too." Marvin said while smiling at Martin and wiping away his tears with the pads of his thumbs.

"Okay. Lets sleep for a little longer and then I'll meet your dad." Martin agreed and then pulled Marvin to lay down next to him and fell asleep.

The two blonds slept for about a good two hours, then found Marvin's father in the cafeteria talking to M.O.M., Billy and Diana happily. They walked up hand in hand and stopped just behind Marvin's dad.

Marvin cleared his thought to get his dad's attention. When his dad turned around he said, "Dad, this is the man i fell in love with, his name his Martin Mystery."

Marvin's dad stood up and shook Martin's had greeting him and welcoming him, something he didn't get often with his own father. It felt good.

Marvin explained the situation to everyone and they all agreed that Martin would stay with Marvin and his father, and the Center would pay for Martin's tuition for Torrington.

Martin and Marvin Became the best team that the Center ever had. Martin's dad died a horrible death on a dig, and Diana found the perfect guy.

THE END!!


	7. Update

Hello all of my beautiful readers!

I just wanted to stop by and say thank you for all your wonderful reviews! I appreciate them so very much and they make me so happy and I feel loved with each and every one of them. Even a couple of years after finishing the story im getting reviews and fave alerts. I love the constructive criticism. I am planning on eventually editing and republishing this story. I dont want to get your hopes up, but I have been thinking about a sequil. If there is anything that you would like to see in the new story, comment and I will maybe try to incorporate it in the story that has been brewing in my head. I am attending my first year of collage this year so I will be busy, but I will try to get it in the works.

Thank You again you wonderful people! Hugs!


End file.
